Just Like Budapest
by 80Kitty59
Summary: In the battle of Manhattan, Clint asks Natasha a very out of place question. Not a very good summary, but hey I suck at them anyway.


**Hey Guys! This is just a little something that I just had to write because the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story expect for the idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a lull in the fighting, just enough time for Natasha to reload her weapons and glance at her partner. "Just like Budapest all over again." Right after those words left her lips the enemy was rushing at them, climbing over their fallen comrades.

Arrow after arrow left Clint's bow but he gave her a look from the corner of his eye. "You and I remember Budapest very differently." He replied, a slight smile on his lips. Budapest was one of the best days of his life strangely. The two partners had been cornered much like they were now, bullets, arrows, and explosions flying all around them and the situation was looking grim for the pair. He was almost out of arrows just as Natasha was beginning to run low on ammunition.

It was, for him at least, one of those moments where you reflect on your life, finding things you didn't know about yourself, regrets you didn't even know you had. Regrets were flying through his head as they defended their position.

He shouldn't have left his brother at the orphanage when he turned eighteen. He should have taken more time off to enjoy his life while he still had it because in his line of work you never know when your life will be taken. He should have taken Natasha on that date he had jokingly offered. Once that thought ran through his head she was all he could think about. Her hair, her lips, her smile and laugh. The way that no matter how his day was going she brightened his life just with her presence..

Clint reached back for another arrow and his hand only met empty air. In that moment he heard Natasha's gun click and her cuss in Russian. Clint knew they were siting ducks here, everything was over.

As they ducked for cover Natasha threw him a rare look that showed her fear and time stopped for a second and in that moment Clint made a choice. He grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. For a second she froze, most likely shocked, before melting into the kiss and kissing him back. The pair broke off, hearing footsteps coming to their position.

"Nat," Clint started but stopped. He looked down at her and the look in her eyes is what convinced him to go on. "Natasha, will you marry me?" She looked shocked, but right as she opened her mouth to answer him they heard more gunfire and then nothing, silence.

Footsteps were now only feet away and they nodded to each other. They would go down fighting. They popped up together, ready to attack any and all threats, but stopped short when they saw it was Phil, their handler.

An explosion brought Clint back from the past and he realized that this was one of those moments when he looked at his life again. Glancing over to Natasha to see her reloading again and Clint began to speak. "Hey, Nat? If we get out of this lets start a family."

He was not expecting her high-pitched laugh to ring through the air. "I was right, this is exactly like Budapest." After that the aliens were on them

After that the battle seemed to fly by and before Clint knew it, it was over. He found himself with the team in a broken store eating something called Shawarma, half of them falling asleep in their food. The team went back to Starks tower and found a floor that wasn't destroyed and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, early in the morning they went to see Thor off and soon as Thor and Loki were gone the group dispersed, Bruce and Tony left together, Steve jumped onto his bike but Natasha and Clint stayed at the bridge for a few more minutes.

Natasha turned to Clint, biting her lip softly. Looking up into his eyes she smirked. She nodded her head at him and he was confused until movement at her neck brought his attention to her necklace and the two gold bands she was playing with.

Clint's eyes widened and knowing he understood she smiled. Clint laughed and picked Natasha up, spinning her in circles. Their lips met in a happy, hopeful dance. As they separated, looking into each other's eyes Clint couldn't help the happy smile that spread across his lips. They were starting a new chapter in their life, starting a family.

* * *

**So I'm not 100% I like it. It sounded better in my head. But let me know what you guys think and remember, reviews make the world go round!**


End file.
